


Gorgug's Partners

by Willow_Moon



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Other, the seven maidens make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Moon/pseuds/Willow_Moon
Summary: A look into the relationship that forms between Zelda and Ragh
Relationships: Ragh Barkrock & Zelda Donovan, Ragh Barkrock/Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Something New

“Hey, Ughh, could we talk.” Zelda looked up at the person asking to speak to her and was greeted with the face of Ragh Barkrock, the popular barbarian bloodrush player who happened to be her boyfriend's current quest.

“Oh um I guess,” Zelda was sure she knew what this was about but hundreds of worries still raced through her mind, Gorgug said he was going to ask out Ragh this morning, did he? Does Ragh think she’s weird for being okay with that? Does Ragh want Gorgug all to himself and is trying to get her out of the picture? Maybe-

“Okay cool, I kinda have something bad to tell you” Zelda steeled herself for the worst and nodded for Ragh to continue, he sat down near her in the grass then spoke “Well uh, this morning Gorgug asked if I wanted to go out with him.” Ragh rubbed his arm nervously 

Zelda waited a moment for Ragh to continue but he just looked at her expectantly “Okay and…” She wasn’t sure what he wanted from her.

“Like as..” Ragh almost whispered as though he couldn’t get the words out “As a date… and I know you guys are dating so wanted to tell you.”

“ Yeah I, uh,” Zelda couldn’t understand what the problem was or why Ragh came to tell her, It didn’t feel like he was bragging but maybe he was. “I know Gorgug was really nervous, you said yes right?”

“What? No bro that's not cool!” Ragh immediately said then seemed to take a second to process what she said. “Why did you know that, isn’t that like cheating, aren’t you mad at him? Or me?”

“What no, I know Gorgug likes you so I said he should go for it!” Zelda felt the need to defend Gorgug, he would never, “ Didn’t he tell you that?” Zelda knew her boyfriend wasn’t the best with words but she assumed he would make sure to tell Ragh that she approved.

“Well not really, he asked me out after morning practice and I dipped cause like he has a girl so that would be so not cool! Sometimes people ask me to do some not cool stuff so I have to be careful yaknow.” 

“Yeah totally” Zelda felt as though she was missing something but went along with it anyways. “I’m okay with it… just so you know. He can date you too, and other people I guess, we’d have to talk first but he can date you.”

“Oh, really?” It felt weird to see someone like Ragh looking so nervous, it was like every word she said held so much power, Zelda didn’t really like that. “ I do like him, it's just people date one person.” 

“They don’t have to” Zelda looked down at her hands fiddling in her lap. “It doesn’t have to be a ‘couple’”

“I’m gay.” Zelda looked back up startled by the suddenness of his statement. “ It’s just I don’t want to… or no I couldn’t… ugh I can’t date girls.” Zelda furrowed her brows for a moment and then it clicked.

“Don’t worry, Gorgug wants to date you and I’m dating him, but we wouldn’t date, I’m good with my one person.” Zelda tried to give him a reassuring smile which seemed to work. 

“Okay cool, hell yeah, I should go talk to Gorgug huh? He seemed pretty bummed when I left him.” Ragh said as he started to stand back up.

“That would be good.” Zelda glanced around, not sure what to do or say “Good luck?”

“Yeah thanks!” Ragh said as he started to hype himself up, he looked at her then reached down to give her a first bump. “ You’re pretty cool, I see why he likes you, see you around.” Then Ragh took off across the schoolyard almost running into a few people walking by.

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief, that went better than she imagined. She could understand why Gorgug likes him too.


	2. The Quest

Zelda braces herself before heading into the living room where Gorgug and Ragh are currently relaxing. She knows this will go well, she really does, it just feels funny asking for something like this. She pushes open the door and is greeted with two kind faces looking up at her. “Hey guys”

“Hey Hun,” Gorgug says, reaching for his bookmark for his history book. His job as a teacher comes with a lot of benefits and whether reading is one is debated amongst the household.

“Hi Z! What’s Up?” Ragh was attempting to draw something, Jawbone suggested he finds a way to express himself when speaking doesn’t quite do the job. He was always pretty shy about showing what he drew but if Zelda had to guess she thinks Ragh might be taking some inspiration from his ‘muse’ sitting on the other side of the couch.

“Well the maidens and I are supposed to be leaving to search for the eye of Gurmish just outside a remote orcish settlement in a few days but now Katja can’t come. Penny doesn’t think we should go without her because she’s worried we won’t be able to reach an agreement with the settlement without some orcish representation.”

“ Oh, well that terrible but-” Gorgug started to say looking concerned

“Don’t worry, I’m not asking you to join, I know you can’t take the time off,” she focuses her attention on Ragh, “I was wondering if you could join Ragh”

“Oh uh, Yeah for sure. Have you asked your party? I’m not exactly a maiden any way you look at it” Ragh said, making Gorgug snort. Ragh shot him a confused look.

Zelda smiled at him “Of course I did, They thought it would be a great idea! And really almost none of the current maidens fit our original requirements.” This time Gorgug really laughed.

“ Alright then! Hell yeah, let’s goooo!” Ragh said tossing his sketchbook onto the table and getting up to presumably go get all his gear ready.

As Ragh left the room Gorgug stood up and wandered over to when Zelda was standing. “I’m glad you asked him.” he said as he reached down to grab her hand.

“Why? Because it breaks your heart to say no to either of us?”

“Well yeah of course.” he chuckled out as he rubbed little circles on the back of her hand, “ But really because I like to see you two together, I think this will be good for you guys.”

“Me too.” and with a quick kiss she left the room to help Ragh get organised for their quest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few years of saying goodbye before a possibly fatal quest it should be easy but it never is. “You both better come home intact” Gorgug says standing in their doorway looking out at his two partners.

“Don’t worry we always do!” Ragh says reaching to give Gorgug a bone crushing hug followed by a sweet kiss.

“We all know that’s not true Ragh.” Zelda laughs, taking her turn for a goodbye kiss. 

“ Well regardless be careful, I’ll see you guys in a few weeks yeah?” Gorgug said, watching as they threw the last of their things into Ragh’s truck to go meet the rest of the maidens. “ I love you!” 

“ Love you too!” Zelda and Ragh both called out from the truck as they pulled out of the driveway to head off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things have been going well, Almost better than Zelda could have imagined. They got in, got the location of the eye via some convincing with a display of pure strength from Ragh, got the eye, and now all that’s left is to head back to the otherside of the settlement so they can teleport back to Elmville. Zelda felt as though every hair was standing on end, things weren’t done yet. She had taken quite a lot of damage from the undead guarding the eye and she knew she needed to stay on guard as the party travelled through the forest. 

She carefully stepped keeping an eye trained towards the spellcasters, as amazing as it was to have Ragh there without katja the group felt a bit out of sync and Zelda felt she should make sure no unnecessary harm comes to the less sturdy members of the party.

Penny's eyes shot towards Zelda wide with fear. “Zelda watch out!” Penny yelled as Zelda heard a terrible snarl behind herself. Zelda went to turn to face her attacker as she felt herself be pushed slightly out of the way as Ragh took the hit for her and fell to the ground. Zelda looked down at the unconscious or maybe worse Ragh and felt pure rage ripping through her body. She gripped her swords, leaped at the creature, and started attacking until she knew there would be nothing recognizable left. 

As the rage inside her subsided she quickly turned back to look at Ragh, who was now once again conscious thanks to a healing from Ostentatia. With the confirmation that he would be okay she collapsed into a hug with him on the ground. She looked up at him and punched his shoulder without very much strength “Why would you do that!? You could’ve died!” 

“Or you could’ve died! We’re family, I couldn’t let that happen! I say it coming at you and I just… had to step in.” 

“ Ugh even though I think you're the biggest dummy with no self preservation, thank you.” Zelda said once again, hugging him tight. They’ve never called each other family before, it felt like such a strong word but as soon as it came out of Ragh’s mouth Zelda knew it felt right. “I’m still going to tell Gorgug you tried to get yourself killed”

“Oh you better not!” Ragh said jumping to his feet to lift up Zelda as she laughed.


	3. First Date

Zelda got to the house unsure of what she was going to do tonight. Normally Tuesday nights were for a group date and then every other Thursday she and Ragh went out alone with gorgug. Thursdays were great for some alone time but Tuesdays always made them closer as a family. This month is the first time gorgug went away since they implemented date nights in their late twenties. It wasn't uncommon for Zelda or Ragh to be out questing but Gorgug became the constant at home working at the school. That was until now when he's out doing a reunion tour with Fig and the Cig Figs. 

Zelda walked in and tossed her gear into the closet trying to think of what to do when she heard Ragh bounding down the stairs. 

“Hey Z, Glad you’re home! What’s the plan for tonight?” 

“Ugh what plan?” She was confused as to why the date night was still happening.

“Tonight, did you forget it’s tuesday? I have some ideas, don't worry.” 

“No it’s just without Gorgug I wasn’t sure if it was still happening.” Zelda wasn’t trying to hurt Raghs feelings, she was just saying what she truly thought, but she felt bad when she saw him deflate a bit. “We still can, I still want to! I just wasn't sure, ya know.”

Ragh perked up a bit “Yeah totally, just because we’re not dating doesn’t mean we can’t date! Wait..” 

Zelda laughed a bit “How about we do something we wouldn’t do with Gorgug. There’s this gnomish restaurant I want to try but apparently it ‘wouldn’t feel authentic’ you get raised by gnomes once and suddenly you know everything.” Zelda jokes.

Ragh laughed then said “ Yeah totally and then we could go ax throwing! Gorgug always kicks my ass so I don’t go with him! It’s not fair!” 

“Perfect!” Zelda was really looking forward to tonight's plans. “I’m gonna go get ready for our..”

“For our date! Our first date!” Ragh finished for her.

Zelda chuckled and shook her head as she went up the stairs to freshen up. After all these years together there was still fun new things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very self-indulgent. I'm sure it not perfect but I hope anyone that read this enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is definitely a product of if you want something done you have to do it yourself. I just love these peeps


End file.
